It is necessary to reduce a thickness of dielectric layers and increase stack number of the dielectric layers for large capacity of a multilayer ceramic capacitor of small size and large capacity type. However, when the stack number is increased, a structure defect such as a delamination or a crack tends to occur and reliability may be degraded. Therefore, a technology for suppressing the delamination and the crack is demanded even if the stack number is increased (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2005-39068, No. 2002-289456 and No. 2012-129494).